


Jean z dzikiej doliny

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z dni Jeana i Marco jako... koni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean z dzikiej doliny

-    Jean! Jean!- krzyczałem, biegnąc ku niemu.  
Jean zatrzymał się, jakby zaskoczony i odwrócił się, patrząc na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się w   
myślach, widząc, że zajada się jabłkiem. No tak, cały on – jabłkożerca!  
-    Oh, Marco!- powiedział, kiedy już się do niego zbliżyłem.- Właśnie szedłem do twojego boksu.  
-    Ah tak?- Stuknęliśmy się łbami na powitanie.  
-    Masz ochotę na jabłko?- zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej.  
-    Ah! C-co ty robisz?!  
-    No jedz!  
Poczułem rumieńce na policzkach. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i ugryzłem drugą połowę   
owocu. Dla Jeana to chyba było normalne, bo odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę naszej stajni. Przełknąłem przekąskę i pokłusowałem za nim.   
-    Co dziś będziemy robić?- zapytałem.  
-    To, co lubię najbardziej!- zarżał Jean, a ja poczułem, że mój łeb płonie żywym ogniem.  
-    T-to znaczy...?- zacząłem niepewnie, zatrzymując się i kopiąc kopytem dziurę w ziemi.- Że...to...co wczoraj?  
Jean odwrócił się do mnie z poważną miną, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Właśnie to miałem na myśli, Marco. Chodź. Stajnia jest pusta. Chcesz to zrobić w twoim boksie, czy w moim?  
-    Ah...w twoim!- zdecydowałem.   
  
_**10 minut później...**_  
  
-    Ah! Jean! Nie tak mocno!- jęknąłem, kiedy po raz kolejny musiałem zaprzeć się o ścianę jego boksu.  
-    Wybacz...nie mogę się powstrzymać...- wysapał Jean i zrobił kolejny ruch.  
-    Ah! Jean!  
-    Przepraszam! Naprawdę, to jest ciężkie, kiedy musimy to robić w takim ciasnym boksie...  
-    Jesteś za blisko...- jęknąłem.- Jeszcze trochę i nie będę mógł oddychać! Ah! Nie rób tego tak z zaskoczenia!  
-    Przecież widzisz, co robię! To nie było z zaskoczenia!  
-    Dla mnie było! Akurat nie zwracałem uwagi na twoje...  
-    Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam, to teraz uważaj, bo robię to znowu...  
-    Eh...  
-    Rany, Marco, uwielbiam to z tobą robić...oh!...jesteś w tym taki dobry...  
Jean po raz kolejny chwycił w zęby siano i wyrzucił je wysoko w górę. Moim zadaniem   
było złapać go jak najwięcej – to była nasza ulubiona zabawa.  
-    Dobrze ci idzie, Marco!  
-    Jestem już zmęczony – wysapałem, potrząsając łbem.- Kończmy już!  
-    Oh...no dobrze...  
Jean ostatni raz wyrzucił siano, a ja złapałem go w zęby, stając dęba.   
Zacząłem je żuć, bo zdążyłem trochę zgłodnieć. Jean uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, przybliżył do mnie, i patrząc mi w oczy, nachylił się lekko, biorąc w zęby wystające z mojego pyska siano. Pozwoliłem mu na to, trącając go łbem.  
Teraz znów stykaliśmy się łbami, żując siano i patrząc sobie w oczy. Kolejny, wspaniały   
dzień.  
  



End file.
